Nightmare Girl
by Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho
Summary: Mimpi buruknya adalah gadis itu-/"Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?"/"Mimpi buruk ini akan terus berlangsung.."/AU/Review?/OOC/No bashing chara/Gore, yes! Lemon, no! (berasa kayak slogan narkoba..)


Beautiful (nightmare) girl

…

Malam itu hujan besar disertai angin yang mengamuk, aku dan ibuku sedang duduk di dekat perapian untuk menghangatkan diri dari terjangan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit, sekaligus untuk menunggu ayah yang belum pulang kerja. Keadaan di sini dikuasai hening, ibu sibuk dengan rajutannya dan aku sibuk dengan buku bacaanku.

Tap tap tap

Kepala ibu dan aku serempak menoleh dan menatap pintu yang menampakkan siluet seseorang, aku yakin itu pasti ayah.

Greeek

Pintu geser itu terbuka, benar kan? Itu memang ayah yang – hey, siapa itu yang ada di balik jas hujan ayah?

"Aku pulang," ayah menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Ibu balas tersenyum sambil berusaha mendekati ayah untuk mengambil jaketnya, secara perlahan berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perutnya yang membuncit karena terisi oleh calon adikku.

"Siapa dia, Kizashi?" tanya ibuku sambil melempar tatapan penuh keingin tahuan pada gadis –yang kutebak pasti berusia tidak jauh dibawahku- yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tegap ayah.

Ayah menggulirkan matanya menatap gadis di belakangnya, dia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Berusaha membuat ibu cemburu mungkin? –ah, lupakan.

"Hinata, ini istri paman. Haruno Mebuki," ucap ayah dengan nada lembut, ayah mendorong pelan pundak gadis berambut indigo pendek itu. Ah, sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya –eh, pucat sekali.

Ibu mendekati gad- ah, kupanggil saja dia Hinata. Ibu mendekati Hinata dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Uh, aku jadi iri. Entah kenapa.

"Panggil saja aku Mebuki-baasan Hinata," ucap ibu masih dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ayah menatapku dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Dia anakku, Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilnya kakak," mata ayah bahkan menyipit karena tersenyum.

Aku menganggukkan kepala sedikit sebagai formalitas, dengan senyum yang sedikit menyipitkan mata aku mendekatinya. "Kau boleh memanggilku Nee-san," ucapku mengulang perkataan ayah.

Hinata balas tersenyum, manis sekali. Tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai. Aku tersentak –tentu saja- lalu melempar pandangan pada ayah dan ibu. Mereka tampak tidak sadar akan keganjilan –menurutku- pada Hinata. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat tadi, aku kembali menatap Hinata yang –tunggu, apa-apaan senyum manis itu?!

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beautiful Nightmare©Tohko Ohmiya**

**Warning: OOC, typo(?), Mungkin twoshot, butuh kritik.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pagi lagi, rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Dan coba tebak, tadi malam aku melihat Hinata menampilkan seringai aneh yang kalau dilihat-lihat agak menyeramkan juga. Oke, awalnya aku pikir aku salah lihat saat melihat seringainya itu, jadi.. ya.. aku tak ambil peduli lah.

Tapi, berkali-kali aku melihat seringai itu.. aku mulai ragu, apakah itu halusinasi atau bukan.

Greeek

Aku menoleh menatap pintu kamarku yang terbuka, apa aku sudah bilang kalau sekarang aku sedang mematut diri di depan cermin?

Aku menolah dengan posisi tangan yang sedang memasang dasi, mata zambrudku agak menyipit saat tidak menemukan cirri-ciri adanya kehidupan di lubang pintu kamarku. Kukira tadi itu ibu, tapi kok tidak ada siapa-siapa ya?

"Ssshh.."

Tunggu, barusan itu.. apa?

.

.

.

.

"Sarapan dulu Saki," ucap ibu seperti biasa. Kulihat ada ayah dengan korannya dan Hinata dengan _apron_ di- hey! Itu _apron_ku kan!?

Mungkin karena melihat dahiku yang berkerut tajam saat memandang Hinata, ibu mengambil suara.

"Hinata baru saja membantu ibu memasak, tak apa kan kalau dia memakai _apron_mu?" ucap ibu dengan nada memaksa, Ibu itu, tidak ingatkah dia- shit! Lupakan itu.

Ayah melirikku melalui sudut matanya, jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu_._

"Benar, tak masalah." Ucapku dengan nada penuh sarkastik. Ih,selera makanku langsung hilang.

"Aku berangkat."

"Tidak makan du-"

BRAK!

Aku. Tidak. Mau. Sarapan.

Saat makhluk itu duduk semeja denganku. Apa lagi kalau masakan itu dibuat oleh tangannya.

Oh ya ampun, sejak kapan aku jadi begini?

_Konoha Highschool_

"Pagi Jidat," sapa sahabatku –Yamanaka Ino- begitu aku samp_ai _di kelas, dahinya yang tidak-lebih-lebar-dariku berkerut bingung –mungkin- saat aku membalas sapaanya dengan wajah yang mengeras karena kesal.

"Kau kenapa, eh? Ini masih pagi lho," guraunya yang malah memperburuk _mood_-ku. Dengan penuh rasa kesal aku mengambil posisi duduk di depannya, dan mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kau hanya berhalusinasi Judat," si anak tunggal Yamanaka itu berkomentar atas ceritaku barusan. Percayalah, aku tidak melebih-lebihkan apapun dalam 'curhat' ini. Tapi, -oh-demi-Dewa-Jashin-yang-dipuja-senpaiku- sahabatku itu malah menyangka kalu aku berlebih-lebihan dan berpikir kalau aku itu hanya berhalusinasi! Shit, tak tahukah dia kalau sahabat berjidat lebarnya ini sedang ketakutan karena diteror oleh seringai aneh itu!? Oh, tentu dia tidak tahu. Bagus.

"Tapi aku serius, Ino-pig!" tukasku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, oh ya, sekarang sedang istirahat dan kami tengah ada di kantin dengan minuman dan makanan kesukaanku.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Berlebihan," cibirnya membuatku mencelos, tadi.. itu ucapan Ino? Seorang sahabat yang bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti kakak perempuanku?

"Tapi –"

"Sudahlah, dari pada mendengar 'cerita berlebihanmu', aku lebih memilih untuk merapikan make up-ku," ucapnya sebelum hilang dari pandanganku. Meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa duduk termangu sehabis mendengar ucapannya, sungguh itu.. menyakitkan.

"Ada apa ini..?" gumamku bingung, beberapa detik kemudian suara nyaring bel pertanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat terdengar.

Dan aku terus terdiam sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ujarku lemas, setelah menutup pintu dan menaruh sepatuku di rak aku berjalan ke kamar.

Dan pemandangan di kamarku sukses membuatku menjerit takut.

"GYAAAAA!"

Brak brak!

Suara gedebuk benda yang keras terdengar memenuhi kamarku, aku mencengkram kepalaku dan jatuh terduduk.

Itu.. tadi.. Poplar…?

Merasa tak percaya, dengan gerak yang kaku aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat- a-apa? Itu.. aku.. ta-tadi aku jelas melihat Poplar –tepatnya hanya bagian kepala- ada di meja belajarku. Tapi sekarang.. aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun yang berbeda pada kamarku, kecuali-

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" bentakku pada Hinata yang tersenyum manis, gadis itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di balik punggungnya. "Aku mau ini." Pintanya. Aku mengerutkan alis saat belum paham akan maksudnya, tapu kemudian aku jadi panic saat tangannya memegang boneka beruang kecil kesayanganku.

"Ti-tidak! Itu punyaku!"

Hinata memicingkan matanya, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa takut.

"Kau harus memberikannya padaku!"

Lihat? Bahkan sikapnya jauh dari kata manis saat bersamaku.

"Kau boleh mangambil semua boneka di dini, tapi tidak dengan boneka itu!" aku mempertegas ucapanku, dia tidak boleh memiliki boneka itu, itu boneka pemberian senpai yang kusukai.

Wajah Hinata mengeras, sepertinya dia marah karena permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. "Kau pelit!" jeritnya lalu melempar boneka itu dengan sembarang, kemudian dia pergi dari kamarku dengan membanting pintu secara keras.

Brak!

Tanpa suara tubuhku merosot jatuh terduduk, entah kenapa rasanya lemas sekali.

Dan malam ini, aku mimpi buruk.


End file.
